1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicating instrument for various uses and, particularly, a vehicular indicating instrument having a light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp driven by high voltage power.
2. Description of the Related Art
JPB2-7-107490 disclose s an indicating instrument which has a circular cold cathode fluorescent lamp for illuminating a dial plate and indicators. Because the cold cathode fluorescent lamp is circular, it is necessary to provide various types and sizes of cathode fluorescent lamps for a plurality of types of indicating instruments.